


你不是做過了嗎！

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Summary: 梗源來自韓國GAY片
Kudos: 12





	你不是做過了嗎！

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源來自韓國GAY片

莫关山顶着鸡窝头黑眼圈，撑着几乎散架的身体下床，愤恨地瞪着旁边的睡死猪，恨不得一脚把他踹飞

昨晚贺天以莫关山只穿内裤在家里游走是在勾引他为由，把他压在床上搞了一晚上，莫关山告诉他隔天公司有重要的会要开不想做，贺天点了点头自以为大发慈悲的做了两次，不要以为两次看起来很少很OK，他这两次可是足足做了四小时！四！小！时！从凌晨12点做到4点！

于是九点就必须到公司的莫关山此时才以这种鬼样子洗漱，他看着镜子里的自己，暗暗的庆幸贺天昨天还算脑子有在动，没有在他脖子种草莓，不然他今天肯定成为众人焦点，但眼神往下移，撇除脖子以外的肌肤就没这么好过了，没一处完好就算了，甚是连腋下都有草莓，马的这狗鸡是变态吗！

莫关山不知道的是，变态的贺狗鸡连他肛门上方的肌肤都种了草莓

他贴心的在浴室把头发吹干，然后光着身子只穿一条内裤就出了浴室，直接往衣帽间走去，他才刚打开衣柜就被猛的扯下内裤，还在愣神中人就已经被压在衣柜门上狂抽猛送

“啊啊啊！啊嗯————贺狗鸡！哈啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯你⋯⋯你干嘛！” 

“干你”贺天扣着莫关山的腰肢不停得挺胯，将自己的阴茎送入对方松软湿热的后穴

莫关山被撞的倚靠在门上，瞪大双眼转头看向全身赤裸的贺天，一脸不可置信

贺天喘着气将头靠近莫关山的耳畔“哈啊——我有没有说过你穿内裤走来走去是在诱惑我？嗯？”

“恩阿⋯⋯⋯⋯我⋯⋯我他妈哪有！嗯⋯⋯别⋯⋯！！哈啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”

“嗯？还说没有？”贺天啪！一声打在莫关山嫩白的臀部，马上留下了粉红的手印，其实他在莫关山起床后没多久就醒来了，一边滑着手机一边等他从浴室出来，孰料莫关山一出来只穿了件色气满满的白内裤，让昨晚本来就没做够的他直接一柱擎天，所以就有了现在这个画面

“嗯——啊！你怎么⋯⋯怎么⋯⋯刚起床就⋯⋯就发情！哈啊⋯⋯⋯⋯不是才刚做完没多久吗！啊⋯⋯哈⋯⋯不要⋯⋯要了！”莫关山把手伸向后面推着贺天的腿根，却被一把抓住疯狂顶弄，贺天一手抓住他的左手，一手将他的右脚架起，舔咬着上莫关山的耳尖，“对你我24小时都能硬”

“贺⋯⋯贺天⋯⋯恩阿——我⋯我还要去上班！哈啊⋯⋯⋯⋯别⋯⋯别弄了⋯⋯嗯”

“那怎么行，我们莫莫都这么用心勾引了我，我当然不能让你失望”

贺天放下莫关山的右腿和左手，放慢抽插的速度，但每一下都用力深捅在后者的前列腺上，莫关山被磨的舒爽难耐，扭着屁股呻吟着，“嗯～莫莫看起来没有要我停的意思啊～”

“哈啊⋯⋯要⋯要做快点！老子还要上⋯⋯唔⋯⋯！”莫关山话还没说完就被扣住下巴亲吻，贺天接吻的功力一直都很好，是那种光接吻就可以让人腿软的那种，但就算莫关山知道会被压死死的还是非常喜欢，尤其是像现在，贺天的舌头恣意的扫荡他的口腔，舔过他口内的每寸肌肤，灵巧地与他笨拙得舌头纠缠，吸吮他的唇舌，一面觉得窒息又觉得欢愉

瞬间整个房间充斥着水渍声、肉体碰撞声、呻吟声，淫糜不堪

贺天将莫关山翻面，咬上他的喉结，双手揉捏着肉臀，后者情动的抬起腿夹住贺天的腰臀，“啧妖精”贺天双臂出力把莫关山整个人托起来操干，将头埋在对方胸前用舌尖挑逗着乳头啃咬，刺激着莫关山拔高音量，抱着贺天的头射出一股稀到不行精液，全身瘫软的趴在贺天身上，贺天邪魅一笑，看人软的差不多便也不忍耐快感，将精液射了出来，就着相连姿势抱着莫关山走向浴室放水洗澡，沿路滴落拴不住的白浊

原本就没睡饱的莫关山，在又一次被折腾后眼睛真的睁都睁不开，只能趴在贺天身上任由他摆布，连被卡油了也毫无反抗之力，只能哼哼唧唧地发出一些声响表示自己的不满，贺天把人清理干净后便把他稳稳地放在床上盖上棉被，满心欢喜的换了西装出门替自己爱人开会，反正他本来就不打算让莫关山去

到公司后大家看了他一眼便了然般，像没事人一样开会，因为他脖子上大大的齿痕像在宣告刚经历了疯狂的性事，大家不用问自然也知道为何莫关山的会是由他们老板来开了^_^

fin.


End file.
